


Zoyn AUs (One-Shots)

by soullessfeline



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-10-26 20:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17753141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soullessfeline/pseuds/soullessfeline
Summary: Pretty much just Zoe/Kayn one-shotsNote: Both characters, Zoe and Kayn, are in their legal age (18+) in these AUs, unless specified in the specific chapter//READ AT YOUR OWN RISK//





	1. Abyss between oblivions // AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Zoe/Kayn (Zoyn)  
> Rated: PG  
> Source of Characters: League of Legends  
> Word Count: 1782  
> Alternative Link: https://soullessfeline.tumblr.com/post/182756267257/abyss-between-oblivions-au  
> Related Photo: https://soullessfeline.tumblr.com/post/182756308807/related-story-click-here-to-read  
> 

Zoe has been bothering Kayn ever since she was sent back to earth for a mission, a mission she never knew specifically. And that is for her to find out as she continues her journey alone or not alone. Zoe wasn’t set straight towards her mission, she’s a very careless girl after all. She somehow forgot about it, since the time limit could be infinite— as she thought.

Along with her expeditions, she gets to meet new people, mostly are afraid of her and doesn’t know her identity. The friends she used to know seems to be… gone. A millennia had passed the last time she set foot on runeterra. Making runeterra a whole new sight for her, specially with all the buildings added and of course the people. But having their paths crossed, Zoe and Kayn, was something she never expected. Though it was something dear to her, Kayn find Zoe as a nuisance, but he didn’t have any choice but to keep her around. She was oblivious and hard to get rid of, she is persistent, he even tried to kill her, not knowing that time that it will be impossible because she is some sort of god, something more and powerful that his powers alone can’t end her existence. Thus, he gave up. Zoe has’t given any confirmation to him yet on what she is, who she is and what her goal is, not entirely her goal but her purpose as to why she was there. Only stories about her previous journeys were told.

Well, it would be actually possible to kill her if Kayn let Rhaast take over him. Unfortunately, Rhaast was able to do that while Zoe wasn’t with them, she was out there somewhere, only for the reason to give Kayn his personal space because he keeps asking for it. It has been two days since the last time Zoe made her appearance to Kayn, he actually miss her presence but is in thought of denial. He was in his vulnerable state, and Zoe’s absence caused that. Even though he was in denial, Rhaast of course was able to see through him. Rhaast is a powerful being that battles with him for control, that is why.

Zoe held back herself from seeing Kayn for two whole days, it was a tough battle for her. Not being able to be with him makes her lonely, being the reason that Kayn is her  _only_  friend. She has nowhere to go to, but she tried her best to give Kayn what he wanted. Zoe thought a day should be enough, however there is also this lingering thought of hers that he might want more than just a day.

Zoe is finally at her limit of impatience and went back to Kayn, only to see Rhaast with a human body. “Rhaast? Is that you? How did you get a body, wow!” She cluelessly asked, “also, have you seen Kayn? I actually missed him!”

“You foolish child! I have finally taken over him thanks to you, and his ignorance. He was unaware of what will happen if he actually gave some feelings and  _care._ You are late, child.” Rhaast menacingly answered, he gives small chuckles as if it was his long awaited victory.

“Who are you calling a child? I’m a thousand year old, you muppet!” Zoe insulted in return. “Just take Kayn back, will you? Do yourself a favor before I make you vanish!”

“What an ignorant child you are, I pity you. Will your powers be enough? I pity you for another reason, Kayn kept it a secret from you after all these days that I— am a darkin— I know you are aware of what a darkin is. You are the aspect of twilight after all, aren’t you? It was very foolish of you to not actually notice.”

“You thought I didn’t know that you are a darkin? Of course I am aware of that! I am not as naive as you thought. But…” She started sobbing, “I-I am naive enough to think that you wouldn’t want to take control over him. I was so careless and didn’t think enough of the odds! I know darkins would want control of whoever takes them, but I wasn’t able to confirm if it was true.”

“Aja! Do you also know that it was your fault that I was finally able to take control over him? He got too emontional over you! Poor boy, he was even in denial. He became  _really_ vulnerable because of his stupid feelings.” He laughed menacingly.

“That’s why I’ll do my best to save him! I at least believe that he isn’t dead yet, he still exists somewhere out there, and I’ll do everything in my power to bring him back. No matter what it takes…” Zoe whimpered as she started to cry harder, “e-even if it costs my life. I’m willing to learn different magics and whatnot just to s-save him.”

“That is true, he exists somewhere… in the abyss between oblivions. And why are you so determined? Ooh, perhaps you like him?– Well I don’t have anytime for any drama and your nonsense romance! Get out of my way, I shall take my leave and conquer this world once and for all. Someone stupid like you won’t have the strength and knowledge to do anything anyway.” Rhaast became furious, thus he pushed the short girl out of his way as her small body gave up on her and was pushed back. She could’ve defied gravity with her own feet, but she’s too devasted to think nothing but about her dearest friend, Kayn.

 _This is all I can think of for now,_ she thought quietly. She dashed towards Rhaast, pushing him down together with her. Her whole body beemed with star lights, she then hugged Rhaast tightly so that he won’t escape from her grasp. She fell asleep, just to wake up within a second. But she wakes up in nowhere, falling endlessly. A place where it seems like there’s no land, but there’s galaxy and an ocean at the bottom. To her surprise, there’s a braided guy falling ahead of her.

“Kayn!” She yelled, though only herself can hear. Kayn couldn’t also talk, but he noticed her as he mouthed the word  _Zoe,_ her name with pain in his eyes where tears seem to have started to escape. Zoe felt his pain as she realizes what Kayn has just mouthed. There’s another problem, she can’t defy the gravity there, which prevented her from stopping her fall. Thus she rushed her fall instead by swimming in thin air, not quite literally; she dropped her weight as she leans downwards.

Kayn stretched up his own arm, wanting to reach Zoe who is still kind-of far from him. Soon, Zoe nearly catched up on him with his fall. She also stretched her arm down to reach Kayn’s hand, finally she was able to hold his hands. Alas and alack, they held each other’s hand while Zoe’s cheeks are covered in her own tears, she sniffs but the abyss is dead silent, you won’t be able to hear anything. As if you are already dead, only waiting to be rotten.

Zoe pulled herself closer to Kayn— closing their distance— she hugged him as if there was no tomorrow. She cried to his shoulder, he felt the tears that is streaming down from her face. He hugged back and closed his eyes, he already accepted that he’ll continue to fall not knowing when he will land. Since Zoe is in his arms, he’s finally okay with the situation and let it be his fate. He is actually… contented and ready to rot in that world. That’s a good thing to finally accept, but there he was wrong about his fate, getting rot in the abyss; it won’t be their end yet. Zoe on the other hand feels the same way, contented and has accepted that it might be her end; at least she’s in Kayn’s arms.

As she finally saw that they are nearing the ocean below them, she closed her eyes as well. She waited and waited for the both of them to immerse into the ocean. But the unexpected happen, their fall stopped, she feels like they are floating, still holding each other. She opened one of her eye to check what happened, only to see that the ocean was transformed into a bubble as both of them float in it. While Kayn still has his eyes closed, not aware of what is happening.

_The bubble popped._

At last, Kayn opened his eyes, with the sight of the forest he was in before he fell into the abyss. With an ombre-haired girl in his arms, who has her eyes closed, face burried into his chest. They are back to life, not as if they were dead, but they are no longer trapped in the abyss.

“Z- Zoe?” Kayn started speaking, who hasn’t recovered yet, thus he stuttered.

After not quite a long time, the girl looked up to him and says, “Kayn? Was it just a dream? Oh, of course, it should be! Did I make you uncomfortable? Did I just sleep on you? Since when did I sleep? How embarrassing!” Zoe tried to convince herself that it was just a dream, with her eyes and cheeks still wet from the tears she let out.

Kayn held both of Zoe’s cheeks to calm her down, as he looked straight to her teary eyes, “t-thank you for saving me,” it was the only thing he can say as of the moment.

“So it really wasn’t a dream, huh?” She started crying again, “I’m sorry, I don’t know how to permanently seal Rhaast out of your possession, b-but I’m willing to know how! I’ll find a way. A-at least you’re back and still alive.”

“S-shh,“ he shushed for her to calm.

“I’ll save you whenever, and whatever it takes, even if it means abandoning my eternal life. I would give up eternity, just to be by your side until the end of your lifetime and protect you, save you repeatedly even for the millionth time. Just please, I don’t want you gone…”

He hugged her, letting Zoe, who is still crying, dig her face onto his chest. Kayn started to shed a tear, hiding it from Zoe. He’s utterly moved from her statement, his tears mean happiness also sadness from what had just happened; Rhaast taking over him that is.

“I’ll assure you that at least,” Zoe continued, with her face still burried onto his chest.

“I’ll assure you, too— that I won’t go anywhere, and I’m not leaving as long as you’re here with me.” With his voice shaking unwantedly and heart seemed to have soften, Kayn reassured Zoe as he gently pats her head.


	2. Fourteenth of the Second Month // AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Zoe/Kayn (Zoyn)  
> Rated: PG  
> Source of Characters: League of Legends  
> Alternate Link: https://soullessfeline.tumblr.com/post/182851632577/fourteenth-of-the-second-month-au

The usual yellow colored light of dawn was the first thing Zoe—who was sleeping outside of her tent—put an eye on as she woke up. Along with the dancing leaves and chirping birds. Following by the man in front of her, it took her a while to process who she just saw, and it shocked her.

“Woah! Kayn? What are you doing here?” Zoe asked, startling the man who is just sitting in front of her with his hair down and unusually untied, wiping an apple to clean.

“Oh, good you’re awake-- catch,” Kayn ordered as he threw the apple to Zoe, she was able to catch it even if she panicked, “took you a while to wake up, sleepy head.”

“What? Don’t make me laugh, it's nearly six o’clock yet! Sorry if you wake up  _way_  earlier than me.” She joked. “Why are you here again this early in the morning?”

“Well I have a training in a few minutes- no, I’m actually late. Zed might get mad at me but... eh. By the way, I just want to... uh, invite you-- to take a stroll with me later at dusk.” It took him a lot of pauses to complete the sentence, however the message is clear enough.

“O- oh, what for?”

“If you’re gonna say no, then just say it,” he stood up and prepared to leave, taking no as answer even though Zoe hasn’t given any yet.

“What? Of course I’d love to!” Kayn paused just as he was about to walk away, Zoe continued. “It’s just kinda weird for you to invite me, knowing you really don’t want me around.”

“Then we’ll be meeting here, I’m already late so see ‘ya.” He casually left, leaving those mere words; and the girl confused.

“What in the mooncakes was that? Why would he- just what was that?” Zoe began asking herself, confused and trying to find the logic behind his words and actions. “And why was he here? Was he... watching me sleep? Although I don’t find it creepy, it was just really out of his character! And giving me an apple?” She looked at the apple that is on her hand, and bit it without thinking twice. Didn’t assume that it might have a poison or whatnot, she trusts him that much afterall. “This is surprisingly tasty, it tastes like a freshly picked fruit. Something you’ll barely get in the markets. He must’ve took his time picking it then, what a keen guy.”

After Zoe finished the apple like it was nothing, she decided to finally start the day even if it was too early for her.

 

It was finally time for them to meet, sun began to set. Zoe’s on time of course, as she sat on the tree trunk, allowing her to take a look at the nice view, but with dismay as Kayn is surely taking his time. Zoe became patient, which is rare for her to do so, she waited until the sun completely set and disappeared from humans’ vision. She started thinking that he ditched her, not even a small amount of worry crossed her mind.

Alas, the dark-haired guy arrived, who looks pretty chilled and laid back. Kayn spotted Zoe who is still sitting on the tree, looking utterly bored. “Hey, uh...” Kayn started, not knowing where to actually start.

“You’re so early huh,” Zoe teased, trying to hide the fact that she’s upset.

“Zed gave me a punishment for being late... that’s why he didn’t allow me to leave early, too.” Kayn reasoned, with the trace of honesty on his face.

“Bla bla! So where are we headed?” Zoe jumped down from the tree, giving signal to start walking towards their destination.

“Nowhere, wherever our feet will bring us.”

“Stop being so corny, you can’t invite someone just because! You should have an idea where to go, y’know.” She chuckled at his statement.

“Fine, we’re going to Ionia’s spring park.”

“Isn’t it crowded there? Don’t you mind if anyone spot us?” She asked about the odds, concerning about Kayn.

“You can just tell me if you really don’t wanna go.” Kayn answered, dodging her questions.

“That. Isn’t. My. Point.”

“Okay... no I don’t care.”

“That’s good I guess! I’m actually happy you finally decided to hang out, although you were late... thanks for getting out of your way to invite me though! It even made you late in your training because of it.” She thanked and as she clings on his arms when they exactly arrived in Ionia’s spring park.

“But please don’t touch me.”

“Oh, right. I just got too excited, sorry-- and why is there a lot of people than usual? What day is it today?”

“I don’t know but i think it’s... the fourteenth,” he hesitated on answering as she may figure  _it_  out.

“Hmm, is that so? Then uh, thanks.” She thanked without giving a reason why.

“What for?”

“Nothing specific. Just for inviting me out, is all.” Zoe pretended as if she hasn’t figured  _it_  out yet, giving off the innocent aura. She clearly doesn’t want to point it out, because it’s either he might get embarrassed about it or she might just be assuming. She doesn’t want him to deny either, not pointing it out is better than being in denial. Though Zoe wants Kayn to admit his intentions, she wants to hear it  _from him_.

“Whatever, I- I just wanted to cool off anyway.” Kayn lied, proving Zoe’s thoughts were actually correct. She knows him too well, she  _knows_  when he lies, though she never pointed it out because there will no longer be fun in that.

“Sure you do.” She laughed to herself.

“What? What do you mean by that?” He suspects, though Zoe continued to just giggle, letting the poor guy be confused and in thought— in thought if she has figured  _it_  out.


	3. "That was the day I learned that silence is really loud" AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Zoe/Kayn (Zoyn)  
> Rated: PG  
> Source of Characters: League of Legends  
> Alternate Link: https://soullessfeline.tumblr.com/post/182882407637/that-was-the-day-i-learned-that-silence-is-really  
> Note: I got the dialogue from the series, The End of the F***king World, been months since the first time I watched it and I can’t still get over it, dammit. Waiting for season 2 though!

**Kayn's POV**

Up until now, that memory is still as clear as day, even though it is already night time. The memory that contains our very last argument, if only I had known that it could be our last, I could've forfeit and lose it— it's better than regretting that very specific memory forever. I didn't know she was serious, it's not like she can't be, in fact at times she could be really serious. It was just very odd of her to ask, that what if one day she leaves.

_"What- what if one day... I leave?" Zoe asked, hesitant at first, her tone was very odd but I didn't pay any heed. She must be trolling again._

_"Then it will be such a relief," I answered with not much honesty._

_"Really? Because it is very possible to happen, soon I might..."_

_"As if you will," I mocked._

_"Are you that confident that I won't?-- That I can't?" She asked, now with pain in her voice._  Yet again, I didn't care.

 _"Then leave, to hell I care. You were only a hindrance in my life anyway, a burden. You, leaving is like doing me a favor." I said as sharp as my eyes as I look at her straight in her eyes. Only to see how serious she looks._  Again and again, I thought it was only an acting.

_Her eyes speak so much pain, voice about to give up with every word she let out, "I- I see. I guess I'll do you a favor then. Leaving won't be as bad if it means doing you a favor, it might be painful for my part, but at least not for your part."_

_I looked away and focused my vision elsewhere, "shut up brat, I won't be surprised if you keep showing up."_

_Though it became quiet, so I looked back to where she was standing... she's no longer there. Zoe left without saying any more things and words to say, though I didn't take it as a big deal. Thinking that by tomorrow, she'll be back to annoy me._  But I disappointed myself with my own assumptions. I didn't learn my lesson and kept assuming that tomorrow or the day after tomorrow, she'll be back once again to annoy me. I waited, from days to weeks that had passed, from weeks to months... to a whole one year, up until now which is day 387 of waiting. Yes, I kept track, it became a hobby actually; yet, she hasn't come back.

I wonder where Zoe went, is she still here on Runeterra, or is she roaming around the whole universe? Taking missions, doing her job, exploring and minding her and other’s business. I don't even know where she ran off to, I didn't just wait for her of course, I even looked for her, I tried. But to no avail, I wasn't able to find her with my own limits to my expeditions.

There was really nothing to win or to lose in our argument, although what if I believed her and became honest to her? Would she have stayed? Well, I also thought that her, leaving wouldn't make any impact to me. Even if I believed her, I might still not be honest with my feelings. Again, what if I was honest at the same time? Will everything be really different from now? Or maybe at least we didn't end in bad terms and I could've bid her goodbye.

**That was the day I learned that silence is really loud— deafening. When you have silence, it's hard to keep stuff out. It’s all there, and you can’t get rid of it.**

And Zoe, with her around, silence would no longer exist. I would've had someone to talk, rant, complain, and talk nonsense to. She may be loud, yet my soul would be at peace and silent. But utter silence... is really loud, that it kept my soul at war and scream in pain— internally.

I am now here, still waiting at the place where I last saw her. The place where we argued, where we last talked. Who would've known that our last conversation will be that. This exact place is a good spot to be stargazing, but stars aren't as lively anymore as I view them with her. I just feel complicated now that I look at them, how they twinkle and...

...Now come to think of it, I haven't seen any shooting stars in a while now. There is also this one time when Zoe was serious, she said that she can sometimes hear people's wish to shooting stars, only if she tries really hard to focus. It was one of her hobbies, listening to people's wishes. Though she said it wasn't her job to grant them, there's someone else who can do that, not that I care who.

Is it possible for her to be listening at wishes at this specific time? If I make a wish that she alone can grant, will she make it come true? A wish that doesn't need much power, but her power alone is enough to grant it.

Coincidentally, a shooting star appeared. Without thinking furthermore, I wish... for Zoe to come back.


	4. Princess Charming and Kaynderella // AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Zoe/Kayn (Zoyn)  
> Rated: PG13 (Following content contains profanity)  
> Source of Characters: League of Legends   
> Alternative Link: https://soullessfeline.tumblr.com/post/183007769077/princess-charming-and-kaynderella-au  
> Note: His name is just “Kayn” not Kaynderella in case you’re confused, it’s just the title

The party’s opening ceremony ended just when the sun is entirely set, now it’s time for the real party to begin.

The princess yawned in boredom, “finally! The introduction, and speech are all done. That was hella boring, no one even caught my eye. I guess I’ll observe for now.” Zoe said and relaxed her back. She might just jump around and trample all over everybody’s business but it’s too crowded for her to do so. Almost half of the night, all she did was sit down on her throne, while guests will invite her for a dance.

On the other hand, no one noticed that a scheming thief has entered the palace. He is dressed in a formal suit after all, makes him a non-suspicous looking guy in that attire. He blends in the crowd perfectly, he looks like someone who comes from one of the royalties. Splendid hair, charming—yet not-so-charming to the point everyone will eye on him—you can just say he’s not that perfect looking although he doesn’t look like a bad guy at all. Though he wasn’t even invited! His name wasn’t on the guest’s list, he couldn’t also enter without being called out from the lists, now how did he even enter the palace? Such a strategic guy.

The thief acts like he’s nobody’s business, trying to be lowkey as he keeps peeping on a certain someone. Nonchalantly observing, without anyone noticing his doings; except for the princess who is also observing no one but the crowd.

The princess will gladly dance from time to time— if not she’ll just look at the crowd, though this time she politely declined. Because someone caught her eye in the mere flock of people, and she’d rather watch him subtly for a moment. She waited no more, deciding to make an approach.

“Hello there! Name is Zoe, a.k.a. Princess Charming,” The princess sneaked behind and poked the guy’s shoulder as he flinched and looked at the girl’s way, then looking back at the princess’ throne.

“Wait... what? You were just...” His voice turned the volume down on its own, “sitting there.”

“Yes, I know. I was like a ninja huh? Just  _like_  you.” She said and winked.

“How much do you know?” He said and stepped back, he had his guard down but putting it back up.

“How much you asked? As much that you want to steal something?” She answered with a bit of a tone that puts it into a question, fixing her  _crown_  on her head. Which is what the thief was eyeing on for a while now. “But not that much I guess, I don’t even know your name! Do you mind if you tell me?”

“Yes, I mind. You’re gonne tell on me and get me locked up, I’m not that dumb.”

“I guess you are that dumb...” she laughed, “because I won’t tell anyone about you sneaking in here and trying to steal something. I was paying attention to everyone who gets their name called. I didn’t see you walk down the aisle.”

“How can I be sure that you won’t tell anyone? You are funny, thinking you are that smart. I shall flee-”

“And name your mission as failed? Your dad will be so disappointed at you.” Zoe sighed as a sign of mockery.

The thief took a deep breath to keep himself composed and speaks, “why do you care?”

“Aren’t you even honored to be talking to the princess herself? Try to be... I don’t know? Polite, even a little bit? Oh well, but I have an offer for you! How about we play a little game?” She started walking backwards, “I’ll let you get what you want—and I won’t tell anyone that’s a promise—but you have to chase and get it from  _me_.”

Ah, she started running.

Though no one even noticed, no one even cared.

The thief sighed, “how did she even know about my father? Just how much did she know? How did she figure out that I was after  _that_? Was I that obvious? Can I even take her promise seriously? Why should I play her stupid game?” He rained himself with questions, knowing that they won’t be answered by themselves. “It’s a do or die I guess, rather than my father being disappointed at me.”

He started sprinting through the terrace, as he jumped off landing on the lower ground hall, “perfect.” He commented and smirked, his pace began to get faster, from a sprint to a run, he noticed that the hall is empty and no one would see him. Therefore, he started running after the uncanny princess, who he just saw walking aimlessly in that specific hall. “Now let’s get this over with, and get that damn thing off her.”

“Not so fast cutie!” She said and dodged as she looked back at him. “I never thought you would really take that offer, I’m surprised!”

“Urgh!” He wasn’t that enraged, but that surprised him, she was able to dodge  _him_.

“You’re as fleet-footed as your father, I see. I better level up my game then.” Zoe giggled, running away from him as she entered rooms.

“Cutie? Was that a fucking compliment? Ew.” He shook his head in disgust, going back to his target; chasing after her. “This damn palace sure is huge, a lot of doors like a goddamn puzzle.”

“Having a trouble finding me?” Zoe giggled teasingly as she showed up behind from one of the doors.

“You little-”

“Ehem,” she fake coughed, “manners pretty boy.”

“Pretty boy? Are you insulting me?! I’m not up to your annoying little game.”

“Then why are you still chasing me?” They started running again.

“Just give me the goddamn thing if you are aware of what it is.” He hissed.

“Aw, there’s no fun in that if I just give you what you want in an instant! Are you out of your mind?” Zoe asked  _without_  even turning her face back to look at the thief who is still chasing after her.

“Are you?” He returned the question.

“No, just bored! The party is lame, eugh!”

“Aren’t you the princess? Why don’t you do something to make it less boring?” He asked as he jumped through the fence following the princess, leading them outside to the garden.

“Because it will be improper of me, duh?” She rolled her eyes even though he won’t be able to see it.

“What kind of fun are you even thinking of?”

“Well... this maybe? I don’t know but anything with competitions, challenges and... explosion!” Zoe laughed menacingly, “it’s a joke... the explosion part.”

“How about I make your head explode instead? And see if it’s anything fun? Because this? This thing, chasing you or whatever is nowhere near fun.”

“For you, it might not be fun. This is fun for me though!-- Heh, as expected of you, make my head explode huh?” She laughed it off, no trace of fear in her voice.

“That doesn’t scare you? And as expected of me? What do you even know about me?”

She stopped from running and finally looked at his way, saying “That—doesn’t concern you,”  with her tongue out and eyes winked.

“Finally, gonna be in my grasp-” His speech was cut off as the princess just smiled at him. “Wait... is this some trap or some sort?”

“What? Of course not! I made a promise, didn’t I?”

“Then why did you stop from running? Oh, perhaps you’re finally at your limit and giving up now.” He guessed.

“Wrong!” She grinned innocently, “I just wanted to see how you look up close once more.”

“W-wha--” Heat rising up at the thief’s face as he stood still in front of her, body froze from the sudden turn of events, “n-no, you’re trying to remember my face so you can get me caught the next day— that’s right!”

“What crazy assumptions are you getting in your head? Your third hunch might be more accurate, plus you even blushed!” She teased, reading from his facial expressions, she thought that the flustered thief was thinking more and still has a third guess.

“S-shut up!”

“Your third hunch was... you think, that I was thinking your face is fairly attractive, right?”

“What? No?... No.”

“Well you’re right about that, that’s my reason.” The princess chuckled not minding his dishonest answer, as she examined his face once more, but now  _closely_.

“Hah?! I just said no!” He said in denial, moving his face away from hers.

“That scar on your face, around your eyes... it actually looks good on you, as if it is something meaningful.” She grabbed his hand, “and your hand... it has some sort of burn, though your hand gives me some kind of... comfort—was it?”

The thief pulled his hand away, “w-what are you blabbering about? You’re insane!”

“And you’re funny, I’m just admiring you, you know? You should be honored. Cool braid by the way, braid me sometimes, 'kay?” She went off running again, going back inside the palace.

“Dammit! She was already in front of me, why didn’t I just grab it?” He talked to himself as he covered his cheeks with his palms, feeling the warmth of his face. He isn’t tired yet but he feels some kind-of fatigue, overwhelmed and all. So instead of running, he just walked slowly as a little rest. “She’s a little fast too, I can’t even pull her longass hair.”

He quietly peeked in each room to see where she’s hiding, but someone poked at his back again, making him flinched. “Hey!” He looked back, finally he found the princess, rather the princess found him.

“You got tired huh?” She asked.

“No, I still have full energy but... this is just lame. And even if my time is also up, I couldn’t care anymore less.”

“You must be faking...”

“Faking or not, there’s no much time and I have to be back before midnight.” He sighed, “I’ll be fleeing, see you never,  _princess_.”

The thief started to walk out, but she called him, “wait! Was it really boring for you?”

“Not really, I guess you can just say I got  _tired_  of your shit.” He said without looking back.

“Please stop walking for a second!” And so he did, still not looking back, instead she walked around his fit body to face him.

“What now?” He said looking down at the princess, with dead eyes.

“Yeesh, lighten up will you?” Zoe grabbed his hand as she placed something on it, not allowing him to see, hence she closed his hand on her own. “Also, don’t ever say never.” She winked at him again, finally walking away but before she does, she gave his back a slight tap.

He glanced back to her direction, noticing that her crown isn’t on her head, but it’s hanging on her pocket without the gem in it. Thus, he opened his hand, only to see the missing gem that was on her crown, now laying on his own hand. His lips formed a little smile on its own accord. “So she did know I needed the gem and not just the crown huh? What a keen lady.”

He decided to walk back home, as he put the gem securely in his pocket. But he felt a piece of paper in his mere pocket, “what’s this? I don’t remember putting something in here.” He pulled out the paper, and uncrampled it.

_Hi Kayn! Just a little letter from the dear princess! That gem you have in your hand is nothing but a replica, hehe. It completely doesn’t have any value. Sorry for tricking you but maybe you want to attend my next upcoming party and give you a little something? Something real this time of course! As a reward for keeping everything fun for me. Please don’t be mad at me! You’re absolutely invited to every party that I will be hosting in the future. You’re damn attractive by the way._

_Sincerely yours,  
Princess Charming, Zoe ♥_

Kayn opened his hand once again, looking at the gem. “No value huh? You gave this to me— the princess did; ergo, replica or not, there’s a value- wait, what the fuck am I saying?” He shook the thought off his head, he decided to keep the gem though, putting it and the letter back to his pocket. “Might as well attend...”

“But wow, she was able to slip the letter in my pocket like thin air, that girl really doesn’t stop from surprising me... dammit here I am again talking to myself like crazy.” Kayn scratched his head trying to knock off those silly thoughts. “That trickster... how am I still not mad from getting tricked? Was it because she called me attractive? No, that doesn’t make sense, why did I even think of that as a possibility? Ugh!”

“Who called you what?” That deep voice made Kayn jump and throw all of the thoughts away. Not even aware that he’s already near his place.

“Z- Zed... father, haha! I- uh,” Kayn panicked.

“Hold that thought, I told you it’s not necessary to call me father, considering I am not even your real father. Anyway, did you get the gem?”

Kayn took a long pause, hesitant on answering. “No... I’m sorry.”

“Eh, whatever, you tried.” Zed let it pass, he didn’t show any sign of disappointed.

“Why?”

“I found an alternative way to seal the book while you were away, so it’s fine, I can just do that instead. Just go back inside and go to bed.” Zed ordered, “it’s already late.”

“Then why did I have to get it before midnight? Weren’t you in a hurry?”

“Eh? No, I am not in a hurry, boy. I just didn’t want you to stay up any more late. Now hurry up and go to bed.” Zed calmly answered, Kayn did as he says.

"Going back to that letter, it says  _Hi Kayn—_ weird _,_  how did she know my name? Does she know all along?... She really was trying to fool me huh,” Kayn went back into talking to himself as soon as he entered his room. “Nevertheless,” he continued as he placed the letter and the semi-precious stone in his so-called treasure box, “she may have tricked me, but I’m not gonna lie, I did have fun for a moment.” He hid the box where no one else could’ve guessed.

“Heh. It was such a pleasure, Zoe.” That was Kayn’s last words as he entirely drifted off to sleep.


	5. Flirting with death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back at 'em again :^)

A childish yet so old of a goddess planned to go on a disguise. Pretending to be an 18 year old lady, with quite of a short height. Which she doesn't mind at all! It's just like how her real height is as a god anyway. She did all of that just to set foot on worlds. Toying with creatures' lives and homes, ironic isn't it? A goddess supposedly to be doing her business, and not playing tricks with mortals. She is an unguided goddess after all, or should I say hard to be guided? She has a companion- rather a senior, someone older than her that teaches her lessons about being a god and whatnot. Yet she just won't listen, childish as she is. She'd prefer mind games anytime—or just games. Well, she just sees her senior as a mere pet dog. As he takes a form of an ancient dragon.

In this planet called Runeterra, she took a stroll aimlessly. As she stumbles upon... a mortal if she would describe him. Before making any approach, she followed him until he sensed that someone's stalking him.

"You can show your self, lady." The man growled at the hiding goddess.

"You're quite keen, aren't ya?" She giggled and jumped up and down around him.

"Are you perhaps lost little girl? You're on the wrong side of the forest." He asked, looking up and down at the girl, observing her and judged her look.

"Little girl?!" She screeched, kinda pissed by the first impression. "God dangit, I should've improved my height after all." She whispered to herself, not allowing the man in front of her to hear it.

"Excuse me?" He asked for her undivided attention.

She cleared her throat, "that was quite insulting but... ugh, forget it.—I'm not a little girl, just for your information."

The man looked at her intensely, trying to observe more. "I don't know you, I haven't heard of you... that's weird, I'm pretty sure I should-" he stopped himself from mumbling nonsense. "Pardon me, then how old are you? You look like a kid to me."

"I'm a... uhm," she forgot about her desired age, trying to take grasp of her memory. For not much a couple of seconds, the thought hit her. "Eighteen."

"Why were you following me?" He finally pulled out his scythe that was just resting on his back, putting his guard back up.

"Woah, getting aggressive? I just wanted to chat, you're quite interesting looking for a mortal. Bringing a scythe anywhere too huh?" The disguised goddess swung her hair to her back, just a meaningless gesture.

"Mortal?" He asked. "Why are you... emphasizing that? And how can you be sure that I  _am_?"

"Because you are?" Realizing about what she said, she tried to compensate for it. "I mean... haha... a-aren't we all mortals here? I guess I really am weird to call humans- us, a mortal."

He frowned at her, swinging his scythe in front of her, suggesting for her to back off. "I don't have time for such  _mortals_."

"Playing the hard-to-get type? I like it!" The clueless goddess reached out for both of his hands, making him take no hold of his scythe, releasing it unwillingly to the ground. As soon as she got firm grip on his hands, she pulled him into a few steps of dance. The adventurer sure is shocked, it happened so quick that he didn't have any time to react at all. The mischievous lady let go of him as soon as she got to the part of the dance where she isn't much sure of the next step. She was just free styling yet she felt like ending the sudden dance at that moment.

"Are you pulling tricks?" The man accused as he got enraged by her silly actions. She just giggled as a reply. "You're just like flirting with death!"

She stopped from giggling because of that statement, tilting her head a little to the side she gave him a skeptical look.

"Don't you know what I'm capable of? I can easily swing my scythe," and so he grabbed his scythe from the ground. "And cut your head off in an instant! And... and let it fall on the ground just like how you made my scythe fall! I can easily kill anyone who dares to annoy me, and-"

"Hold up mister, are you death? I haven't heard of him or know of what he looks like but... are you?" Suspicions arise from the goddess.

The enraged man's eyes widened, his furious look turned into a nervous one. As if he was caught on an act. "N-no! I'm a mortal! Just like what you said."

"Go ahead and chop my head off then." She dared.

The nervous man wasn't so sure if he'll do just that, trembling as he held his scythe tightly. He let go of the tension soon enough, finally making a decision as to what he should do with her.

"Whatever, I'll let this one slide, just don't ever cross paths with me ever again." He then turned his back and gives her a death glare to scare her off, eventhough he felt threatened; because he was almost caught off his appearance. Still not sure of what this girl really is, but he decided to just go. Although the girl was able to say one more thing before he completely does:

"Sure, can't promise though. Because, just like what you said, I'm just like flirting with death. Name is Zoe by the way. See ya." She fled before him. Sprinting away from the man she just danced with, giggling all to herself as she jumped from tree to trees.

The name Zoe didn't have any ring for the man. He tried to recall if he has known any mortal with that look, an age of 18 years, and Zoe as a name. None, nothing came to hit him. He doesn't know every immortal being either, so it really was of no use to just stand there and think. Instead, he went to his realm to do some research, and look for the name Zoe. By first, looking at the list of names of mortals, and every mortal with the name Zoe.

His scythe finally woken up, not like he was really asleep, he was just pretending to be. Thus, he still knew what happened even if he wasn't really showing any sign of being conscious. "Interested with this girl, Zoe was it?"

"No, Rhaast. I'm just curious... and confused, too. It's weird that I can't recognize such a mortal like her." He said as he flipped through books. “It should be part of my knowledge to be aware or at least be familiar about every living human.”

"Stupid Kayn, then of course she is an immortal, try researching and read about immortals and stop convincing yourself that she is a mere mortal." He insulted his holder.

"It's just kind of impossible, what business could she have here to set foot on Runeterra? This is the first time I have come across another immortal being except for the ones that I had business with, or the ones that actually has business on Runeterra!" Kayn just got over one list, flipping through books and pages. As he continued blabbering. "And I've met all of them. If there are going to be new comers, I should've been given knowledge about it."

"Ugh, therefore, it's still possible. It's not like you know every immortal." Rhaast, the scythe, pointed out, rolling his eyes. "What? Why were you scared and dared to flee just exactly? Is it because she's an immortal or what? You should know she isn't a threat if she really is an immortal like you."

"No... no, no! Just shut up Rhaast, I can't focus!"

"What? Are you panicking now? Just answer the damn question you fool."

"Fine!" Kayn said slamming the book he was just holding onto the table. "It's because she might really be a mortal! I'll be doomed if I'm found out that I am death, by a mere fucking mortal!—Of course unless, she's dead and met me when her time comes."

He wasn't thinking much, he could've just killed her if she really was just a mortal. Yet again if she is an immortal and he caused death upon such person, then he'll be doomed too. It would be too hard to risk either way. But killing an immortal of such high positions can give him worse punishment compared to letting a mortal know his identity. Therefore, he let the girl go.

"Well, it wasn't like I admitted that I really was the god of death but she already suspects it. So I better retreat before the worst is yet to come." He added, Rhaast was fully aware of Kayn's denial not too long ago about being death, but he just have to add that to make sense.

"What was her name again?" Rhaast asked, who just forgot about the said girl's name.

"Zoe." Kayn simply answered.

"Hmm, her age is 18, isn't it? It's probably fake if she's an immortal so, how about... I'm not sure but try looking at the section of the aspect of twilight?" The scythe suggested, not entirely sure of it.

"What? There's a plenty of them? Not that I know any of them though."

By looking into it furthermore, he finally found the one.

"A goddess?!" Kayn, the god of death, exclaimed after finding out her identity. He gave more attention to it, looking for more photos of her. "She looked more human a while ago compared to her pictures here, it really was a disguise! Less flashy hair, not so long and not so... sparkly. Eyes were just both blue, her outfit was more of human's."

"So? Does she look better as a goddess?" His scythe asked, teasing Kayn who is getting flustered by this revelation.

"Oh shut up, Rhaast!"

 

While in Zoe's realm, she was able to search his name. It was easy as she got a clue on what he is, god of death. Although he did deny about it, she can still see for herself which is the truth. It was just the name that was missing anyway. She just have to find out who the current god of death is. To see if the one she encountered and the current profile of the death will match.

And there you go, the name is there, face and appearance matched. How careless of him not to put any disguise in the human world. She chuckled sweetly on her thoughts.

"He sure doesn't play any games huh? But still, he was able to made that an exquisite experience, unknowingly though." She sighed, releasing all the tension. "He was probably afraid that I may be a mortal and get him in trouble."

Zoe crossed her legs from her seat, looking around her realm, bored again from the usual stuffs. So she distracted herself by thinking back about what happened.

"He does have an admirable job, just like he is! Job: admirable, personality: admirable. I'm digging his braids, too. Quite catchy." She let out a dreamy sigh. "Then I've decided! I'm going to meet him again one of these days! I didn't promise to Kayn after all—that I won't cross paths with him anymore, that is."

"Zoe! Stop slacking off, if you're bored then you still have stuffs to do! Go do your responsibilities-"

"Stop being so whiny, you space doggo!" She yelled back to her senior, standing up from her seat as she stretches. Deciding to obey him, maybe just this once again. Since she has been on a good mood lately.


End file.
